Field of Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and, in particular, to a backlight module that can be applied to a flat display device.
Related Art
Flat display devices, having advantages such as low power consumption, less heat, light weight and non-radiation, have been widely applied to various electronic products and gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses.
Generally, a non-self-luminous flat display device mainly includes a display panel and a backlight module, and the backlight module provides the light for the display panel to achieve the display purpose. However, due to bad mechanical design, the current backlight module has very low efficiency in assembly.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional backlight module 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 1 includes a back frame 11, a light bar 12 and a light guiding plate 13. The light bar 12 is disposed on a side of the back frame 11 and the light guiding plate 13 is disposed adjacent to the light bar 12, so that the light emitted by the light bar 12 can enter the light guiding plate 13 and then is outputted along a light output direction 14. The back frame 11 not only can be used to hold the light bar 12, light guiding plate or other elements but also can serve as a protecting cover of the light bar 12 to fix and protect the light bar 12. Therefore, the current back frame mainly has a -like shape. However, for this kind of mechanical design, the light bar 12 and the light guiding plate 13 can't be assembled to the back frame 11 in a vertical direction (i.e. along the light output direction 14) but in an inclined direction. Hence, the assembly difficulty and time will be both increased and the elements will be easily damaged due to the human error in the assembly.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a backlight module with an innovative mechanical design so that the elements of the backlight module, such as the light bar and the light guiding plate, can be assembled in a vertical direction and the assembly efficiency can be thus enhanced.